Noli Me Tangere
by CayshaGriffin
Summary: Complete.TVverse. HarryBob and slight OC action. What happens when Felicity Adams teaches Harry and Bob a new trick? Reviews make me write more pretty stories.
1. Touch Me Not

Disclaimer: Jim Butcher and Scifi own everything. I only own the storyline and Felicity Adams.

Author's Note: Noli Me Tangere means 'Touch Me Not'. This story was created for a sick friend who loves Bob/Harry stories as much as I do. She got better and loves this piece so I'm happy to post it here. Felicity is not the character from the Soul Beneficiary episode, she is my own creation and based highly off my at one time sick friend. Enjoy!

* * *

Noli Me Tangere 1/2

Sinus stuffy, throat hurty, muscles sore, badness. Fuck. Add in Chicago's version of summer weather which forced her to wear a heavy coat over her 'summer' clothes and Felicity wasn't a happy person.

Looking through the window that read 'Harry Dresden Wizard', Felicity could see the wizard in question talking heatedly with an older man in dark velvet. She'd never seen him before, and she'd been coming to Harry's a lot in the last few years so that was saying something. If she wasn't mistaken, it could of been Harry's boyfriend. It may of had something to do with the extreme proximity they were to each other as they talked.

The bell rang when Felicity 'forgot' to knock and she watched with evil delight as Harry jumped away from the other man almost guiltily when he saw her.

" Sorry to intrude, but I come baring herbs." Felicity said cheerfully.

" Hey, Felicity. Don't worry about it, your weren't intruding. Me and Bob were just..." Harry shot the other man a meaningful look, which was promptly ignored. " Just talking." He finished with a frustrated sigh.

" Hi Bob." Felicity said in greeting, giving him a friendly wave. Bob merely nodded.

" So how's Joa feeling?" Harry asked, clearing off space on his desk for Felicity to set up her bag of herbs and oils. Joa was Harry's normal door to door herb peddler. Felicity was one of Joa's employee's and a wizard herself.

" Doing better, she should be up and about in time to do this for you next week."

Harry gave Felicity a sympathetic grimace when he heard the nasal sound to her voice.

" You too huh?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. " Half of Chicago has a cold right now Harry, I was just perky enough to do my job." She said with a shrug, her wheat blonde hair swishing as she did.

Harry grinned. " Someone's gotta be, right?"

Felicity smirked. " Got that right sweetie."

Felicity was in her early thirties, pretty and long of limb which gave her a lot of the right curves. Her blue eyes were set off in a coy way by the small framed glass's perched on her nose which would occasionally be pushed up to the bridge of her nose when she knew something you didn't. Harry had seen that look one too many times to know Felicity was smarter then him and pestering only made her even smugger about the fact.

Her coat had been tossed over a chair and Harry, like any man, let his eyes take a casual roam over her body. Her outfit today was an above the ankle peasant skirt and a loose fitting button down shirt. White was her normal color of choice and it always clashed with her bright high tops. Somehow she always managed to pull off the preppy, hippy style and put a sexy swagger in her walk to boot. Still, you'd never know what her favorite pastime was by the way she dressed.

Harry thought it was a shame they didn't make wizard dominatrix's like Felicity anymore.

" All right," Harry said suddenly and rubbed his hands together. " What do you have for me today?"

" Joa said you had a list."

Harry looked lost for a moment and Felicity was reminded why she sometimes called him the 'absent minded wizard'. His looks got him by in her book though.

" Oh right, list. Give me a second." Harry said before turning down the hall to god knows where, leaving Felicity alone with Bob.

Felicity eyed the man who was staring down his nose at her like a hawk. He was extremely overdressed for the Chicago weather and the time period. He looked like he should be seated in some mansion library with a snifter of brandy and a good book. Though Felicity's cold addled mind was also painting more interesting pictures that included using his ascot as a rope to bind his hands with.

" So, do you always role-play with your boyfriend or is that your clubbing outfit?" Felicity asked, breaking the man's one sided staring contest with her face. He blinked a few times before he seemed to get the gist of what she was saying. Then a sly grin slipped into place on his pale lips and Felicity perked. 'Ooo, kitty's gonna play' she thought with delight as she watched Bob clasp him arms behind his back.

" Not that I mean to judge. Far be it for me to say your kink is not ok. That 'to the manor born' look works for you."

The smile on his face turned up just a notch and his head titled to the side. " As I'm sure the 'fiery femme fatale scholar' does for you in turn milady." An aristocratic accent accompanying the compliment.

Felicity actually made a purring noise in the back of her throat. " Ooo, I like you." She said approvingly before offering her hand. " Felicity Adams."

He chuckled and took a step towards her, bringing his hand under hers so she could barely feel it and placing an airy kiss on her knuckles. The sensation left an odd tingling against her skin.

" Hrothbert of Bainbridge, at your service." He said curtly.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. " Don't make any promises you can't keep." She warned.

It only made Bob laugh a little harder. He seemed to enjoy the game as much as she did. His baritone laugh was like yummy candy to her ears.

" So, you and Harry bed buddies?" She asked with a sly tone.

Bob smirked. " I'm afraid not, just good friends." There was a twinge of regret to the words.

Felicity didn't believe him for a second and stood impossibly close to the man so she could bat her eyes at him in a show of unconvincing innocence.

" Are you by any chance lying to me Hrothbert?" She asked sweetly, though his name did come out funny with her cold. Bob was suprised to hear his full name actually spoken outside of the rare command.

Bob smiled. " I wish it were so my dear." He said and reached out to run a gentle hand along her cheek, or would have, if his hand had not gone through her.

It sent a rather unusual jolt through Felicity and made her jump back. Understanding suddenly flashed through the sharp eyes behind her wire frames.

" You're a..?"

Bob nodded. " Yes."

" Then you can't?" She asked, pointing in the direction Harry had taken off in.

He shook his head. " Unfortunately, no."

Felicity gave him a sympathetic look. " I'm sorry."

He waved a hand in dismissal. "I've been like this for some time now."

" How long exactly?" She asked curiously.

" Centuries." The aristocratic ghost sighed dismally.

" I'm 'really' sorry."

" The burden of a curse bound sorcerer." He said sarcastically, with a self loathing grin. It was enough to tell Felicity how much he truly hated it. She barely knew the ghost wizard but it didn't mean her heart couldn't go out to the guy. There was some obvious chemistry between Bob and Harry and she'd only seen them together once. It was a shame they couldn't do anything about it.

Felicity could still feel the light tingling in her hand and cheek. And that's when the intellectual lighting stuck and she grinned, pushing her glass's up to the bridge of her nose.

" Curse bound sorcerer huh? Would that mean you were fairly powerful when you were alive by any chance?"

Bob looked at her suspiciously, crossing his arms across his chest. "Fairly, why?" He drawled out.

Felicity snorted. " Calm down, I already have a cat with a bigger ego then you. I don't want a ghost too. I just want to know if you remember how to focus energy?"

The suspicion melted ever so slightly from his expression, giving way to peeked interest. " In what way?"

Felicity held up her hands, palms up. " I could feel energy traces from where you touched me. Focus it a little, up the ampage. And if it works then you could very well touch, say any wizard you wish with that energy."

The cheshire cat grin on Felicity's face was enough to make Bob uncross his arms and close the distance. He took the time to shake the tension from his hands before taking a deep breathe and letting them hover over hers.

" Just be careful how much energy you use." Felicity said, suddenly aware of her own safety. " I don't want to fly across the room cause you got too eager."

Bob gave her a dark grin that showed the sharpness of his canines and made Felicity feel a warm squirming feeling in her belly.

" If I could do that young lady, we wouldn't be trying this little experiment."

Bob lowered his hands onto Felicity's and she felt the same faint tingling from before. Her eyes watched as their hands seem to meld together with gold light as the glue.

Bob took a breathe to prepare himself and the tingling slowly started to get stronger. It evolved into a warm sensation, ticklish even. And then Felicity had to close her eyes to fully appreciate the delicious sparks that danced across the nerve endings in her fingertips and palms.

" Can you feel it?" She heard Bob ask but at the same time his hands had traveled beyond her palms and up her arms. Rendering it nearly impossible to actually respond with anything but a whimper.

Felicity felt a shiver run down her spine as his fingers moved over the curve of her shoulders, following the line of her neck and finally cupping her face. Leaving all the little hairs along her skin raised in the wake of his touch. It had to of been the most erotic twenty seconds of her life.

" Miss Adams?" Her eyes snapped open to stare at Bob in a dazed and confused sort of way for a moment. " Felicity, are you all right?" He asked with concern.

Felicity gave him a goofy smile. " Ooo daddy, buy me one of those."

" I'll take that as a yes then." He chuckled. Bob's hands fell away from her face and she mourned the loss.

" I didn't even know that was possible. How were you aware it was possible?" Bob asked, in a classy british form of shock. There was a glint of respect in his eyes now and Felicity nearly giggled.

" Easy. A ghost needs to collect energy to be visible, it takes a lot of energy to stay that way and I haven't seen you go transparent or anything the whole time I've been here. So that part was quick to figure out. Also, when you make contact with something you may not feel it, but I can. So put concentrated focus points behind the energy you already have and 'pow', electric touch." Felicity was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet by the end of explanation, getting a little high off the knowledge she had just laid out before a sorcerer who easily seniored her.

Bob looked both fascinated and annoyed. " Well that is bloody brilliant, and to think I didn't come up with this after a few centuries of imprisonment."

Felicity smirked. " Don't be too hard on yourself. Besides, we're not even done yet?"

Bob cocked an eyebrow. " There's more?"

Felicity pouted and clutched at her heart theatrically. " Please don't make me sound like a game show host, my poor little heart can't take that."

Bob snickered." What is there left to do?"

Felicity's hand started to glow an ice blue as her magic crackled across her palm. " If thee can put out energy, then ye can conduct it." She stated simply and Bob's eyes widened with understanding.

He suddenly seemed very wear of the young wizard approaching him.

" It won't feel like a normal, human touch. But I can shape my magic to the closest thing possible. Just hold still."

Bob's eyes were fixed on her approaching hand, Felicity considered it brave that he didn't pull away. The possible failure of feeling her touch would of been enough to turn most men away from the very idea.

Harry came back to the storefront, a crumpled piece of paper that had been stained by some unmentionable substance from a past experiment. He had a moment of pause at the sight before him.

To be continued...


	2. Touch Me!

Disclaimer: We know, I own nothing but Felicity Adams!

Author's Note: Second and last part to Noli Me Tangere, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Noli Me Tangere 2/2

"It won't feel like a normal, human touch. But I can shape my magic to the closest thing possible. Just hold still."

Bob's pale eyes were fixed on her open-palmed hand as it came closer. Felicity considered it brave that he didn't pull back. The possible failure of feeling her touch would have been enough to make most turn away from the very idea. But as she watched, the ghostly sorcerer's shoulders straightened and he gave her a silent nod.

Felicity placed her palm just a breath away from his cheek. Bob visibly started when the blue energy dancing over her hand made contact with his face.

"All right there, Hrothbert?" Felicity asked, looking up at him with teasing smirk, challenging the man to be coward enough to do that again.

Bob glared in return and straightened his jacket with a sharp tug at the lapels, tilting his chin up in defiance. Felicity bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Get on with it," he insisted in a mixture of annoyance and anxiety.

Felicity nodded, her giggles nearly getting the best of her for a moment before she placed her hand against Bob's skin.

Blue light contrasted with gold as their energies clashed and melded. Where ever her hand touched it almost felt like she was wiping him away only for his flesh to reappear the moment her hand moved past it. His body was not solid, even with her magic connecting with his, so she was very careful not to put her hand through him.

There was that tingling in her hand again -- but it was nothing compared the way the look on Bob's face made her feel. Bob's eyes were closed, his head tilted back as her hand grazed across his jaw line. She could hear the way he breathed, harshly, through parted lips. It was like someone had slipped her the reins to a stallion not yet quite broken to the bit.

"Angels and ministers of grace," he whispered.

Instead of an open palm, Felicity switched to only focusing energy in a single fingertip, letting it explore down his throat and tracing feather-light just above the high collar and ascot. A wicked smile curved her lips as he made a barely audible growl in the back of his throat.

Felicity moved closer, just enough that their chests did not touch but gave her open access to his ear. "How does that feel, Hrothbert?" she purred. Her finger traced around the curve of his ear, then slipped to tease the sensitive skin beneath the line of his jaw.

"It feels like...dear God, it's been too long. I don't even remember what it's supposed to feel like. But this..." He hissed as her finger teased a circle over his jugular. "This will do nicely."

"Hrothbert," Felicity purred, pulling back just far enough to force the necromancer to open his eyes. Eyes that went from hazy to profoundly focused when she wet her lips.

"Hm. Mm. Yes?"

"I...think I hear Dresden."

Bob muttered something unflattering about the marital status of Harry's parents at the time of his conception. He stepped back reluctantly from Felicity and spun sharply on his heel to face an empty corridor. Clarity came a moment later when Bob realized he'd been tricked.

Felicity was already laughing evilly before his eyes pinned her to the spot. "Brazen hussy," he said under his breath with a glimmer of amusement in his gaze.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "You're not so big I can't turn you over my knee, young man," she observed. "Besides," she added with a wistful smile. "I'm not the one you really want touching you, am I? Harry's a good guy. So let's talk about what you're going to give me in return for your new skills."

Bob returned the smile and reached out, gently brushing the back of his knuckles across her cheek. "If things were different, m'lady," he said softly.

The touch was short lived and not enough to even keep as a memory before his arms were crossed once more. A predatory grin now playing on his lips. "As for the reward, I am your humble servant. At the mercy of your desires."

"Silly Hrothbert," Felicity cooed. "I don't have any mercy."

-----------

It had taken Harry the better part of fifteen minutes and the dissection of half the lab to find the list shoved under his divination bowl, dangerously close to the bunsen burner. There was some unknown substance staining the paper but Harry thought it best not to guess what it was. He just had to make sure Felicity didn't make any physical contact with it. Just in case.

Walking back into the store front proper, Harry was stopped mid-stride by two things. The first being the mass amount of magic that had somehow been expelled in the room, making the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. The second being that the only two possible culprits were chatting in relative peace. Though the scene they painted made a twinge of jealousy shoot through his body for some reason.

Felicity was perched on the edge of Harry's desk, a battered notebook opened on her crossed knee and a purple fountain pen in hand. She was watching attentively as Bob drew a magic equation out in the air with glowing gold letters, which the woman was jotting down like any good student. The ongoing dialogue reached Harry before they noticed his appearance.

"...they're good because of the little velcro fastenings on the sides. That way he can get in and out of them all by himself. Less work and more fun for the both of you," Felicity was telling the ghost, years of experience behind whatever she was telling him -- along with a demented sort of glee.

He saw Bob's brow furrow as he drew a gold slash through one of the symbols in the air. "We are rather strapped for cash at the moment. How much do they usually run?"

Felicity soothed. "I know where to get a decently priced pair. Just don't let him buy the fuzzy ones; they are cheaply made and his wrists will pay for it later."

"Hey!" Harry said, suddenly not really wanting to know what they were talking about. His voice came out a little high pitched and it made both wizards turn toward him.

Felicity had the gall to smile brightly and wave. "Hey, you found it?"

Harry almost didn't answer when he caught Bob giving him a pretty thorough once-over with his eyes. When the hell had Bob started to openly do that?

"Yeah, I got it," Harry said quickly to recover from the lag in response time. He forced a smile and waved the piece of paper. "Little bugger was hiding from me."

Felicity went to take it and Harry pulled back in time for her to miss. It was interesting but Felicity looked a little sicker then she was a few minutes ago, a little paler somehow. The day must of been catching up with her.

"What ya guys talking about?"

Felicity batted her eyes at him. "Bracelets."

Harry chuckled. "Anyone ever tell you about how terrible of a liar you are, Fel?"

"I don't lie, I edit." Felicity snatched the piece of paper out of his hands before he noticed it was gone.

Bob looked thoughtful as Felicity passed by him to reach her bag where she began to pull out the items on the list.

"Doesn't 'fell' mean evil?" Bob mused out loud.

Harry watched Felicity give the ghost a wicked smile. "Why, does it suprise you?"

Bob smirked. "Not at all, milady. I was just wondering why it hadn't occurred to me before."

Harry was highly annoyed by the banter. That was his and Bob's kind of banter. Something had happened in the span of fifteen minutes in his absence and he had no clue what is was. Jealously flared a little higher inside and it slowly started to manifest.

"Does anyone want to tell me something?" he snapped and once again he was under both wizard's curious gazes. They shook their heads, Felicity pushing her glasses up her nose. That about did it for Harry.

"Fine." He seethed, walking past Bob without even a second glance at him.

"Harry..." Bob said with uncertainty. Harry's aura was radiating anger and it had nearly made the ghost stumble.

"Would someone please explain to me why I'm gone for a few minutes and all of a sudden there's a magical energy surge in the middle of my office, my ghost starts giving out free magic lessons and the both of you start acting like some teenage couple on their first date!? Cause you know what? It's just about -- owww!"

Harry's angry rant was cut short by the wizard who had just grabbed his ear and yanked him down to meet her furious blue eyes, glaring at him over her glasses.

" Lab. Now," was all she said before dragging Harry down the corridor by the ear. Harry felt her wrath the whole way.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow...Felicity...OWWW!"

Bob was smart enough not to follow them. Not that he actually could with his skull on Harry's desk, too far away from the lab itself to do him any good. But it was the thought that counted.

He heard the door to the lab close and unconsciously started to pace, not being able to hear what was going on inside because of the wards that kept it impenetrable to the human or ghostly ear.

But obviously some noises could penetrate it as one phrase did reach the storefront.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Then once more, all was silent.

Bob suddenly became nervous. Pressing the flat of his ring against his lips and cradling his elbow in one hand, he continued to pace. If Harry deemed it fit, Bob's skull could be shipped back off to the High Council where he would no doubt be put into some bastard wizard's service instead of Harry's. Gods, he could even just destroy the skull if he was angry enough.

It felt like hours of silence though it was only a few minutes. If Bob were solid, there would of been a line in the floor from his pacing by the time he heard the door open and saw a very wan Harry being led back in by Felicity herself.

"Harry? You look a little pale. You should relax. Do some deep breathing. Meditation, maybe. Or chocolate. Chocolate's good for everything." Felicity nodded in mock solemnity, then frowned. "Wait. Er. Wrong Harry."

"Let me relearn how to breathe first, huh?" Harry mumbled back, ignoring her joke for the most part.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and met Bob's gaze. There was no soul gaze but Harry still felt a swift kick to his heart all the same and the feeling of being pulled into the ghost's pale green eyes.

"Hey Bob," he said lamely, attempting a casual smile. "So. That conversations about the handcuffs was about me, wasn't it?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yup," Felicity piped up.

Bob smirked. "I think we can build up to that, my dear boy," he purred.

Harry's eyes darkened a bit. "I think I can deal with the major leagues here, Bob."

Felicity looked a bit misty-eyed over the bondage discussing boys. "Awww, he's growing up so quickly. It makes me so happy," she cooed, patting Harry on the head like an adorable puppy that has finally learned not to widdle on the carpet. No mean feat for a woman who was dwarfed by the other wizard by some three feet.

Harry looked absolutely mortified by the action while Bob tried to hide a chuckle behind his knuckles.

Harry's gaze had not lost any of its darkness, though, and quickly refocused on the slightly smaller woman. "You know, Fel, I haven't properly thanked you yet."

Felicity quirked an eyebrow at him, curious as to what his version of a reward was. Whatever she expected, she wasn't fully prepared for what actually happened. Harry grinned, quickly slipping his hand to the back of her neck to tangle his fingers in her hair. He used the light hold to pull her into a deep, bruising kiss that made her squeak.

Felicity moaned appreciatively as she felt Harry's arm slip around her waist. She didn't fight back, especially when she heard the approving chuckle coated in a deep British baritone.

Obviously someone liked to watch as much as he liked to participate.

Harry pulled back as if that were a cue and gave Felicity a cocky grin.

Felicity blinked up at Harry with eyes gone smoky. A lazy smile curved her lips. She drew a deep breath, tilted her head to the side, and slapped the detective across the face so hard the sound rang in the rafters.

"Next time, Harry Dresden, you ask. I won't be manhandled like some three dollar whore. Besides," she added, lifting her head imperiously, "I don't get seized. I seize."

With that half-threat, half-flirt hanging in the air, the domme turned on her heel, gathered up her bag, and headed for the door. "I do hope you boys will find a way to occupy yourselves after I'm gone," she purred, and slipped out into the Chicago dusk.

Dumbfounded, Harry looked at Bob.

Amused, Bob looked at Harry.

"Speaking of asking," the necromancer drawled, "I believe you ought to ask me to show you a new trick..."

Fin


End file.
